Movies-Films Wiki
Welcome to the Movies-Films Wiki Movies Movies Movies were developed gradually from a carnival novelty to one of the most important tools of communication and entertainment, and mass media in the 20th century. Motion picture films have had a substantial impact on the arts, technology, and politics. Top 10 Movies #Avatar (2009) #''Titanic (1997)'' #''Marvel's The Avengers (2012)'' #''The Dark Knight (2008)'' #''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999)'' #''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977)'' #''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' #''Shrek 2 (2004)'' #''E. T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982)'' #''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013)'' ''Youtube trailer of Avatar'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRdxXPV9GNQ Latest activity WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE MOVIE ? Scarface (1983) - Scarface is about a determined Cuban immigrant, Antonia 'Tony' Montana,who goes to Miami with nothing, and rises up to become a powerful drug kingpin while succumbing to greed.Famous actors such as Alhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_PacinoPacino Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Steven Bauer, and Michelle Pfeiffer. /Niamh My favourite movies is Titanic, and is romantic, an a drama, disaster film, It is a must watch movie of centuries, staring Leaonardo and Kate. Edward A Gladiator is a 2000 British–American epic historical drama film directed by Ridley Scott, starring Russell Crowe, Joaquin Phoenix, Connie Nielsen, Ralf Möller, Oliver Reed (in his final film role), Djimon Hounsou, Derek Jacobi, John Shrapnel, and Richard Harris. Crowe portrays the fictional character, loyal Roman general Maximus Decimus Meridius, who is betrayed when the emperor's ambitious son, Commodus, murders his father and seizes the throne. Reduced to slavery, Maximus rises through the ranks of the gladiatorial arena to avenge the murder of his family and his emperor. Released in the United States on May 5, 2000, Gladiator was a box office success, receiving positive reviews, and was credited with rekindling interest in the historical epic. The film was nominated for and won multiple awards, notably five Academy Awards in the73rd Academy Awards including Best Picture and Best Actor for Crowe. / Kevin Murphy http://www.cinemasterpieces.com/aapics09/gladiatornov09.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol67qo3WhJk Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Stand by Me is a 1986 American coming of age drama comedy film directed by Rob Reiner. Based on the novella The Body by Stephen King, the title is derived from the Ben E. King song of the same name, which plays over the end credits. The films tells the story of four boys who go on a hike across the countryside to find the missing body of a dead kid. Sinead Fagan Angels and Demons re-teams director Ron Howard and star Tom Hanks for the sequel to their international blockbuster adaptation of Dan Brown's novel The Da Vinci Code. Although the book Angels and Demons was written before the novel The Da Vinci Code, the movie transpires after the events of the earlier movie. Hanks stars as professor Robert Langdon, the most respected symbologist in the United States, who uses his knowledge in order to decode a symbol on the skin of a murder victim. The clues put him on the trail of an international conspiracy involving the Catholic Church. Edgar Liivak '''Training Day '''s a 2001 American crime thriller film directed by Antoine Fuqua, written by David Ayer, and starring Denzel Washington and Ethan Hawke. The story follows two LAPD narcotics detectives over a 24-hour period in the gang neighborhoods of North West and South Central Los Angeles. Rinkie Mvuzo Day Category:Browse